


Don't Catch Feelings

by Pichubro77



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon AU, Roselia is the ultimate wingman pokemon, catching pokemon is hard, first fic, slowburn, unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichubro77/pseuds/Pichubro77
Summary: Dex never had a Pokemon before, Nursey is appalled and demands that they correct this problem immediately. Hi jinks ensue, Pokemon are caught, battle are had, and love is discovered.





	1. We all Live in a Pokemon World

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey, so this is my first Fanfic ever. I've always just been a reader, but now I think I wanna try my hand at writing a couple. So what better way to start off than combings two of my favorite fandoms into one fic. Please feel free to give criticism about my writing, if you see any place where I need to improve feel free to tell me. Thanks and enjoy : )

“I’m sorry but, WHAT did you just say?” Derek said as he stared at his red headed tour mate with disbelief

“I-I said that I don’t have a Pokémon, it’s not that big of a deal ya know.” Even though Will tried to come off as unbothered by the question he still felt a blush creep up his body and tint his pale skin with a light pink coloring.

“Come on now y’all don’t fall behind on the tour” A voice rang out from a far  
Derek & Will glanced up to see the guy leading their tour of Samwell University. A small southern boy, Erin or something, with a Slurpuff on his shoulder waved at them to get their attention. Derek and Will started walking along to catch up with the rest of the tour. But Derek persisted with his questioning, refusing to leave it be.

“DUDE, what do you mean it’s not that big of a deal? This is Samwell, literally everybody has a Pokémon here? Are you like allergic to em’ or somethin’? Cause if so there are some out there who don’t have fur.

“No that’s not…. I just…*sigh* Look where I’m from there was never really a need to catch Pokémon, ya know? Have em around for maybe an odd job or two, but keepin them around your house as a pet? Not a chance.” 

Derek studied the red heads expression as he gave his explanation for being without Pokémon, and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for him because he couldn’t imagine his life without Pokémon.   
Derek would have said more on the subject if their other tour mate hadn’t decided to burst in on their conversation

“ARE YOU TWO TALKIN’ ABOUT POKEMON!!!” The boy just about screamed at them

Derek gave the boy a good once over before saying “bro, chill but yeah we were talkin about Pokémon. 

The other boy blushed a bit at the comment to chill, but Derek didn’t hold it against him too much, the kid looked like the easily excitable type.  
“Heh, sorry whenever the conversation turns to Pokémon I get a lil” The boy motions his hand up to his head and makes loopy motion with his finger. “But yeah, hey what were you two’s first Pokémon? The boy asks with eyes wide with excitement

Derek couldn’t help but smile at the other boy’s enthusiasm for Pokémon, he glances at the red head who looked a little nervous about having to explain again about not having a Pokémon so Derek, being the gentleman he was, decided to take the lead.

“Here let me show you, I’ve had this lil’ guy since he was a Budew” Derek takes out a love ball and presses the button on it and after a flash of light a Roselia is standing in the middle of the three boys 

“Rose Roselia” The small green Pokémon hops from the ground up onto Derek’s shoulders  
“Heh, ya wanna go in your favorite spot don’t ya little guy?” Derek coos affectionately at his friend.   
“Seli Rose” Roselia nods approvingly   
Derek opens up his front coat pocket and Roselia hops from his shoulder into the pocket and settles itself inside with its head and two rose bearing hands hanging out.

“AWWWWW, THAT”S…I mean it’s sooo cute” The excitable boy start to yell, but catches himself and uses his inside voice  
“Heh, thanks man what about you?  
“OH YEAH, get a load of my partner” The boy whips out a dive ball and throws it high in the air, after a flash of light an abnormally large Sharpedo is flopping about on the floor

“HOLY SHIT, DUDE!!!”

“THAT’S NOT A POKEMON, THAT THINGS A FRIGGIN’ MONSTER!!!”

“Awww guys, stop you’re gonna make her blush” The excitable boy seems to not notice how Will and Derek are more terrified of the Sharpedo than impressed by it

“Shar Shar Sharpedo” The sharpedo flops closer to the excitable boy and Derek & Will are honestly concerned that it’s gonna eat him

“Aww was is it, girl? Ya wanna hug? That’s it, isn’t it? You’re just a big ball of love who wants her some cuddles don’t you?” The boy coos in a sickeningly high-pitched and sweet voice

“If this is what havin’ a Pokémon does to you I think I’m good” Will whispers to Derek  
Derek, elbows him in the side good-naturedly “Hey don’t knock it til you have one, bro”

“OH YEAH” the excitable boy yells “We didn’t introduce ourselves or anything, my names Chris Chow and this is my partner Princess” Chris beams

“Princess?” Will questions

Derek nods along and introduces himself “Derek Nurse, and this lil’ guy” Derek points at Roselia “is Buddy”

“Buddy” Will deadpans

“Yeah, don’t judge me too hard on the name; I got him when I was like five. At the time Buddy the Budew seemed like a perfect nickname. Even when he evolved the name just stuck, so I didn’t see a need to change it.

“Awww that’s great” Chris beamed, then looks at Will “What about you?”

Will’s blush returns and this time is much more forceful as his entire face goes red “Uhhhh…well my name’s William Poindexter…and uh I..don’t have a pokemon” Will’s explanation fades into a quiet whisper

Chris gives him a confused look and says “uh sorry, I didn’t catch that last part. You said you don’t have a what now?  
Derek looks on at the two and can’t help but feel sorry for Will as he fumbles about trying to let on to the fact that he doesn’t have any Pokémon 

“Li li Rose” Buddy chirps up at Derek

“Huh, what was that?” Derek glances down at Buddy

“Rose Selia Seli Ros” Buddy gestures towards Will and, like he wants Derek to do something 

“Heh, even after all this time you’re still tryin to set me up, Bud?” Derek chirps back at Buddy

“Ros li li Roselia” Buddy gives Derek a sideways glance that Derek is pretty sure is his way of saying “I know your type, and that boy is it” 

“*sigh* fine, but if this blows up in my face your goin back in the ball” Derek chirps good naturedly  
“Roselia rose” Buddy shrugs

Will is still trying, and failing, at vocalizing to Chris how he doesn’t have any Pokémon until Derek finally steps in.  
“Hey Will, it’s almost 1pm, didn’t you say you had to stop by the library to use the PC so you could get your Pokémon sent from home? 

“My wha?” Will is about to question until he catches Derek’s eyes and the subtle wink he throws his way “uhhh YES, yeah that’s it. I don’t have any Pokémon on me right now cause they’re still at home ahahah…yeah my folks are transferring them up to me so I uh better be on my way” Will hurries off towards the exit leaving Chris and Derek.

“Oh, well there he goes” Chris states 

“Uhhh yeah, I gotta go too Chris. See ya later” Derek all but sprints in the same direction as Will

“Oh uhh ok SEE YA LATER” Chris yells at Derek’s retreating form “hmmm those two left in a hurry, didn’t they, Princess? Chris questions while petting Princess  
“Sharpedo shar” Princess nods along

*Outside Faber hall*

It takes Derek all of five minutes to spot Will out of the crowd of students walking around campus and he beelines straight for him

“HEY WILL” Derek calls out to him

Will turns toward the sound of his name being called and blushes slightly when he see’s who it is “oh uh…hey Derek. Ummm back there what you said, thanks for that. 

Dereks smiles “it’s chill bro, don’t sweat it.

“Yeah I don’t know for how long though” Will frowns “I think that Chris guy is on the same team as us and he looks like a talkative type of guy, so he’ll eventually find out the truth. 

Derek’s heart feels a slight ache at the sadness that washes over Will’s face, so much so that he doesn’t even realize what he’s saying until he see’s Will’s surprised face staring at him.

“What did you just say?” Will questions just to make sure he heard right.

Derek blinks a couple of times before fortifying himself and saying, this time with more passion. “I said, if you’re worried about him finding out we can just go out there and catch you a Pokémon and then it won’t be a lie anymore.

“Heh, you say it like it’s so easy. I mean I don’t even know how to catch one; don’t you need like a license, and pokeballs, and like food and other stuff.” Will rambles on 

Derek steps in front of Will grabs him by the shoulders and looks him directly in the face and leans in a bit, causing Will to not only stop rambling but blush even harder than last time, if that was possible “Bro listen to me, catching Pokémon is like the most chill thing ever. Ya just gotta know what you’re doing. Or at the very least have someone who knows what they’re doing with you. Lucky for you, you’ve got the latter” Derek smiles

“Rose Rose” Buddy nods along approvingly with Derek’s words

“See, even Buddy thinks this is a good idea” 

Through his blush Will glances sideways so he can stop looking directly into Derek’s eyes “Well uh…can’t argue with Buddy, so when are we gonna do this thing then?”

“That’s the spirit Will” Derek claps Will on the back and then takes out his cell phone “give me your number and I’ll text you when and where we can meet up to go Pokémon huntin’”

Will’s blushing intensifies which make him feels like it’s gonna make him explode, here he is his first day at Samwell and not only is he getting a cute guys phone number, said cute guy wants to hang out with him and catch Pokémon.

“Will, bro you ok?” Derek questions

“uhhh yeah sure I’m totally cool, here” He takes out his cell phone almost dropping it in the process “What’s your number?”

The two exchange numbers and go their separate ways across the campus with the promise to meet again tomorrow.


	2. What Kind of Pokemon are You? -Pt 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey & Dex's first attempt at catching a Pokemon is....less than successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, So here's chapter 2. just an FYI I'm gonna try and update this fic weekly after this (don't quote me on this tho). Let me know what you think & Enjoy. Also 2 point to anyone who can guess why Shitty has a Herdier : ).

When Derek told Will that they would have to be up in the morning to start looking for, as Derek put, “the perfect partner” he didn’t take into account just HOW early in the morning they would have to be up.

Which is how we find our fair William Poindexter sitting on a bench in front of Samwell Woods at 6:34am in his thickest winter coat, but still slightly shivering, and waiting for Derek Nurse, or Nursey as the team had taken on to calling him, to show up.

Checking his phone for what felt like the fifth time, no new message from Nursey had appeared. “Where the hell are you?” Will thought aloud.

Just when Will was about to call it quits and head back to his dorm a voice rang out.  
“HEY DEX!!!”

“oh that’s right” Will thought to himself. The team had given him a nickname as well. They had come to the consensus of Dex after he outright refused their initial suggestion of trying to call him Willie, plus there was already someone who had that nickname. Either way Dex didn’t care.

Nursey finally caught up to Dex and was panting. “Did he run all the way here?” Dex thought

“*huff* Hey *gasp* man… so you *huff* excited for today?” Nursey glanced up and tried to smile, but through the panting it came off as more sloppy than kind

“Uhhh yeah, I’m ready. But what happened to you? I thought you bailed on me for a sec” Dex tried to sound nonchalant with the question but luckily the darkness of the early morning hid his blush.

“Oh yeah about that…ya see I’m not the best at remembering to set alarms and junk, but that what this lil guy is here for”   
It was at this moment that Buddy chose to pop out of Derek’s coat pocket onto the ground between the two

“Seli Rose li” Roselia gave a judgmental side eye to Nursey

“Well thanks Buddy, at least one of you can be counted on” Dex chirped

“Hey” Nursey whined

“Rose rose” Buddy nodded in agreement

“Traitor” Nursey glared at Buddy

“Seli Selia” Buddy chirped as he made his way over to Dex and hopped up onto his shoulder

“Awww I think he likes me” Dex said while petting Buddy

“Yeah yeah, well let’s get goin before you steal my partner” Nursey chirped

With that the two made their way into Samwell woods a place that is known around campus as an ideal spot for Pokémon. There are even stories of a Celebi that lives deep in the forest.

*Samwell Woods*

“Oh, hey Dex” Nursey

“Yeah” Dex answered

“What’s your favorite Pokémon type? I mean seeing as how we’re out here might as well try and narrow down the options and hone in on a specific type ya know?” Nursey explained

“Oh…uh..well I don’t really think I have a favorite type. I mean aren’t dragon types popular or something? Dex rambled

“Dude” Nursey deadpanned “First of all I don’t think we’re gonna find any dragons out here, Second a dragon type as your starter and you haven’t even had a Pokemon of your own sounds like a bad time for everyone.

“Hey, you asked me. I don’t know anything about this Pokémon crap” Dex glowered

“Just a question, bro chill” Nursey put his hands up in mock defense, but by the way Dex pouted and glanced away Nursey could tell that Dex’s prickly personality was just a part of the whole package that was William Poindexter.

Just as Nursey was about to ask him another question a rustling in the bushes caught both of the boys attention.

“What was that?” Dex questioned

“Get ready, Buddy” Nursey readied himself for their first encounter 

Out of the rustling bushes a Shroomish and Seedot hopped out. The two grass Pokémon paid no attention to the two humans and were more focused on their game of chasing one another.

“Awww look aren’t they cute” Nursey smiled at Dex

“Yeah, but what are they?” Dex questioned 

“Dude, don’t you have the Pokédex app on your phone?” Nursey asked incredulously

“Dude, no Pokémon, no reason to have an app about them on my phone” Dex stated matter o’ factly 

After a brief silence “That’s fair” Nursey said as he took out his phone, opened up the Pokedex app and held the phone up so it could scan both Shroomish and Seedot

Seedot, the Acorn Pokémon. Seedot resembles an acorn when hanging by its head from branches. It jumps down suddenly to the surprise of passersby 

“Heh, sounds like an asshole Pokémon is you ask me” Dex chirps

Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokémon. It spouts poison spores from the top of its head. These spores cause pain all over if inhaled.

“What the fuck dude, poisonous spores? Why would anyone want something like that as a pet?” Dex questions

“Ok so, no to both of these two then?”

“I didn’t say that” Dex interjects. “The one that looks like an acorn seems cool”

“Ok Seedot it is. Buddy GO!

Buddy hops off of Dex’s shoulder onto the forest floor, poised and ready for battle. 

“Buddy use magical leaf” Nursey commanded

“Seli Rose” Buddy leaps into the air and aims both of its rose holding hands at the pair of Pokemon, and proceeds to fire leaves from them that have a mystical green lit aura around them.

The attack lands perfectly and both Shroomish and Seedot are hit by it.

“All right Buddy good job” Nursey praises

Once the dust clears Seedot is lying on the ground, knocked out from the one attack. While Shroomish looks towards it’s fallen friend it turns toward the Roselia and two humans who attacked them and glares harshly.

“Shroomish shroom shroom” The wild Pokémon growls 

“Uhhh I think it’s mad” Dex states

“Eh, we’re here for Seedot and its knocked out, so now’s the perfect time to get it.” Nursey says as he reaches in his pocket and grabs a nest ball and presses the button on the front to enlarge it. 

Nursey takes one step back to gain momentum to toss the ball and catch Seedot in one shot. He tosses the ball towards the unconscious Pokémon. 

But before it can make contact the wild Shroomish intervenes and jumps in the way, kicking the nest ball away from it’s fallen friend. “Shroomish Shroom” The wild Pokémon yelled

“ I think it’s more than just a little mad” Dex says

No worries bro, just gotta knock it out and then catch Seedot. In the mean time you start thinkin’ up names for your new partner” Nursey says as he looks over at Dex and give him a wink before focusing back on the battle

Dex blushes lightly and looks away 

“All right Buddy, Pin Missile” Nursey ordered

“Rose Rose” Buddy aimed its hands at the Shroomish as they began to glow and shoot out sharp light arrows at Shroomish

The attack hits and causes a mild explosion that covers the area in a bit of dust

*Cough* *Cough* “Are battles normally this intense?” Dex questions

“Heh, not always, but ya know they can be” Nursey says

However, once the dust clears Shroomish is perfectly fine and undamaged from the attack. Apparently it had used protect and took no damage from the pin missile.

“Geez, stubborn lil’ asshole isn’t it?” Dex states. 

“Mish shroomish” Shroomish runs up towards Nursey & Dex and then leaps into the air before aiming it’s head at the two and releasing a cloud of green spores at the two

“Holy Shit, Dex don’t breathe that in” Nursey yells

“ME? What about you? Cover your mouth” Dex counters

While the two argue over who should cover who’s mouth the spores settle around them and before they even know it the two are on the ground feeling drowsy.

“Are…are these those spores that the Pokedex said cause pain, because I’m feelin’ more sleepy than pain?” Dex questions while struggling to stay awake.

“No…this…this is an attack. Spore I think *yawn* it makes the opponent fall asleep.” Nursey answers back with about as much energy as Dex has

“Rose Rose” Buddy walks over towards his trainer with its hand on its hips giving the two a judgmental look

“Hey…how…come Buddy isn’t sleepy?” Dex posits

“Heh…you really don’t know a lot about Pokémon do you? Grass Pokémon aren’t affected by the powders of other Pokémon *yawn* you’re so silly Dexy” Nursey stifles a giggle that tries to come out of his mouth

“Fu..fuck you dude ok. I’m not the one who”

*snore*

“Nursey? Hey Nursey?” Dex tries to get Nurseys attention, only to look up and see that he’s asleep

“Well, if you can’t beat em’” Dex lays his head down next to Nurseys’s and drifts off into sleep

“Rose Seli” Buddy walks over and lays between the two and also goes to sleep.

*4 hours later*

Dex was in the middle of having a very interesting dream where he and Nursey are on a date, one of many. The night is perfect the ambiance it just right and Dream Nursey leans in to kiss him. Dex leans in as well and just when their lips are about to touch, Nursey starts licking the side of his face

“WHAT THE FUCK” Dex yells waking up with a start

The Pokémon that was licking him stares up at him wagging its tongue “Arf arf”

“What the hell are you” Dex questions 

“Brah, that’s Sir Shits, my Herdier don’t you remember meeting him?” A voice says from behind Dex

Dex turns toward the voice and is face to crotch with Shitty B. Knight, another member of the Samwell Mens Hockey Team, resident feminist and all around exhibitionist, at least Dex thinks so.

“DUDE!!!!” Dex scurries back from being any closer to Shitty’s bare crotch 

“Fear not young Poindexter, I’ve brought my emergency pants just for occasions like running into people in the woods” Shitty says as Sir Shits walks over to him with a pair of obscenely short shorts in his mouth and hands them to Shitty. “Thanks Brah” He says as he multitasks between putting the shorts on and petting Sir Shits.

“Uhhhhhh” Dex says

“You’re prolly wonderin’ how I found ya right?” Shitty states

Dex nods

“Well First of all you two had us worried SICK, Bitty damn near called the national guard when you two didn’t show up for morning practice and Chowder didn’t see you in class. But seein’ as how I’m the only responsible one I took it upon myself to come find you” Shitty explains

Dex cuts his eyes at Shitty before saying “Jack made you come look didn’t he?”

“He did” Shitty admits without missing a beat. “Now I answered your questions, now you mind tellin’ me what the hell you and Nursey are doin out here sleepin on the dirt?”

“Nursey and I were…well he was helping me…UGH. I don’t have any Pokémon so Nursey and me came out here to catch one ok!!! Dex says with a completely red face

“Hey Hey” Shitty hold his hand up in mock surrender “No judgment here brah. But that still doesn’t explain the sleepin on the ground part?” Shitty says

“Uhhh yeah, we ran into these two Pokemon, a Shroomish and Seedot. Tried to catch the Seedot, but its Shroomish friend was pissed and attacked us and used spore and that’s how we ended up on the ground

Shitty keeps it together for all of 30 seconds before bursting into laughter “That is probably the best story I’ve heard all week. Awe man the guys are gonna die when they hear this” Shitty says while struggling not to laugh any harder.

“NO YOU CAN’T” Dex yells

“pardon?” Shitty questions

“Uhhhh, the guys don’t know that I don’t have a Pokémon. Nursey was helpin me get one so that I wouldn’t get bothered for it. Dex explains with his hand rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

“Brah” Shitty exclaims “Besisdes a couple of chirps, nobody is gonna give you that much of a hassle for not havin a Pokémon” 

“I know but… just please if you could keep this between us I’d really appreciate it” Dex looks at Shitty with eyes that are almost pleading

“Arf Arf” Sir Shits barks up at Shitty in a way that says “Come on help the poor kid out”

“Ok brah, no need to beg or whatever, this is a secret between bros. I’ll take it to my grave” Shitty hold out his pinky finger to Dex so they can seal their promise like true adults

“A pinky promise? What are you like 5? Dex complains

“Don’t diss the pinky, brah” Shitty says while giving him a stern look

“Jesus Chirst” Dex exclaims while begrudgingly offering his pinky

The two pinky promise on the matter and then turn towards Nursey who is still very much asleep from the spore attack.

“He’s still out, huh” Says Shitty

“Yup” says Dex

“You know we’re gonna have to carry him back right?” 

“Yup”

“You get the top I got the bottom ok?”

“Yup”

Dex grabs Nursey underneath his armpits while Shitty grabs his legs and the two carry him out of the woods back to the Haus together with Sir Shits and Buddy trailing behind them.

“Seli Rose/Humans are so strange” Buddy says to Sir Shits

“Arrrf Arf Arf/But that’s what makes being with them so much fun” Sir Shits counters 

The two Pokémon continue their conversation about their respective humans while Shitty & Dex carry a sleeping Nursey. Every now and again Dex glances down at Nursey and notices just how soft his lips look. Though things did not go as planned with catching him his first Pokémon, deep down Dex is happy because now he knows that means he’ll get to spend more time with Nursey. It’s the little victories that count Dex tells himself.


	3. What kind of Pokémon are You -Pt 2-?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans on Samwell Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm a lying liar who lies. I know I said I'd try updating this weekly, but you know life happens so here is the next installment of my Check Please Pokemon AU. Enjoy : )

After yesterday’s debacle in the woods Nursey was a bit worried that Dex would be completely turned off from the idea of catching a Pokémon for himself all together. But to his surprise he got a text from him the next day with the makings of their next plan of attack.

From Sexy Dexy @ 2:47pm  
Hey, so where are we meeting up this time? The woods again?

From Nursey @ 2:47pm  
Awww dexy you still wanna hang out with me *blushing emoji*

From Sexy Dexy @ 2:48pm  
*middle finger emoji* Shut it Nurse. Look if you’re busy or whatever we don’t have to go.

From Nursey @ 2:48pm  
Lol nah bro, it’s chill. Sooo after yesterday I think we could both use a break from the woods so let’s meet @ Faber Lake. You know which one I mean, right?

From Sexy Dexy @ 2:50pm  
Yeah I know the one. We doin this in the morning?

From Nursey @ 2:50pm  
Nah let’s go tonight *winky faced emoji* unless you’re scared of the dark * sideways smirk emoji*

From Sexy Dexy @ 2:51pm  
I hate you

From Nursey @ 2:52pm  
You love me & I’ll see you at 8pm *smiley faced emoji*

From Sexy Dexy @ 2:53pm  
Yeah, and don’t be late this time

Nursey stared, smirking, at Dex’s response, racking his brain for a witty or clever comeback. Instead choosing to not say anything and let him win, this round, and save his energy for when he saw him again tonight. Nursey rolled over in his bed, turning towards Buddy who was currently standing by the open window, sunbathing.

“Hey Buddy, guess who we’re seein tonight” Nursey asks deliberately

Buddy opened one eye and stared incredulously at Derek “Rose seli seli”

“Not too sure what you said, but I’m gonna take it as you praising your awesome trainer for his smooth flirting skills” Nursey says while giving a smug self-satifying smirk

“Selia rose” Buddy deadpans. Closing his eyes and returning to soaking in the sun’s rays 

“Love you too Buddy” 

*Night Time at Samwell Lake*

Samwell Lake is an artificial lake that the school had designed for their hydro-electrical power needs. In the winter, when the lake freezes over, the lake is used by the SMH team as a place to practice hockey. But in warmer seasons, like now, the lake is a home for a myriad of water and flying type Pokémon. There are even rumors flying around that a Dragonair resides somewhere deep in the lakes depths.

We find Dex making his way out to the lake, curious about what Pokemon he’ll meet today, but even more nervous about spending time alone with Nursey again.

“HEY DEX!!!!”

Dex turns his head out towards the lake and sees Nursey in a ridiculously small paddle boat  
“You’ve got to be kidding me” Dex deadpans

“Hang on a sec, I’ll come to you” Nursey says while simultaneously paddling the boat, without difficulty, towards Dex. He reaches the shore and docks the boat hopping off and making his way over to Dex “Sooo what do you think”

Dex stares cynically at Nursey before saying “I think we’re gonna need a bigger boat”

“Awww come on you haven’t even sat in it yet. Plus look what I snagged for you” Nursey jogs over to the tiny boat and pulls out two fishing rods. “Here you go bro” Nursey holds out the rod for Dex to take

“I didn’t know you knew how fish, Nurse?”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Poindexter” Nursey says with a sly smirk

Dex’s responding blush is covered by the dark of the night “So where’d you get this crappy boat from anyway?”

“First of all this boat is awesome and you’re just jealous, Second I kinda sorta borrowed/stole it from the paddle boat club. I figured they wouldn’t notice their smallest one missing” Nursey says while shrugging

“Dude, I’m not trying to get expelled over this” Dex states

“No worries man, we’ll have it back before morning. Pinky promise ok?” Nursey says while holding out his pinky

*Sigh* “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this” Dex grumbles, but ultimately lifts over his hand to seal the pinky promise

It’s a tight fit, but Dex and Nursey manage to squeeze their combined 6’2 hockey trained bodies into the small boat. Sitting back to back Dex and Nursey paddle their tiny vessel into the midde of the lake. Mainly because Nursey says that all the good Pokémon are in the deepest part of the water. Once they’ve reached the center of Samwell Lake the two cast out their fishing lines and wait for a bite

“………Sooo Dex what kinda Pokémon are you hopin to”

“shhh” Dex hushes

“Awww dude don’t be like that I just wanted to”

“Will you be quiet, if fishing for these things is anything like real life fishing then rule number one is to keep quiet, otherwise you’ll scare em’ all away” Dex seethes in a hushed whisper

“Hmmph, fine be that way” Nursey counters. Turning his back to Dex and looking out into the dark expanse of the lake  
Time seems to slow down while out on the lake, and with it Nursey came to the realization of why he never liked fishing in the first place. It involved a lot of quiet, not moving around, and all around boredom. 

“Uggggh , Dex this is so” 

“I GOT A BITE” Dex exclaims  
“Holy shit dude, reel it in” Nursey says excitedly 

Dex reels and pulls simultaneously until a loud splash echoes across the quiet lake and our two heroes encounter their first catch of the night

“it’s” Dex starts

“it’s so” Nursey continues

“Ugly” Dex deadpans

“Dude” Nursey bumps him in the shoulder “rude, plus you’re wrong that Pokémon is like super rare, bro

While Nursey goes on about this particular Pokémon’s rarity, Dex just stares at it in extreme awe of how something could be so ugly. First off it’s actually a fish. It’s scales are a dull brown with dark splotches all over and it’s fins looks so ragged that they might fall off. 

“Uhhh yeah, I think I’m gonna toss this one back” Dex says

“DUDE, DON”T YOU DARE” Nursey yells

“What you’re gonna catch it?” Dex questions

“Hell yeah” Nursey says while taking out Buddy’s Pokeball and releasing the small rose bearing Pokémon onto the boat  
“All right Buddy this one should be easy, now use” But before Nursey can finish issuing his command he notices that the fish Pokémon had long since let go of Dexs bait and back into the lake

“DUDE” Nursey yells while staring pointedly at Dex

“oh, well guess it escaped while we were talking” Dex responds casually

“Uggggggh, man that was a Feebas. Those things are ultra rare casue they evolve into Milotic” Nursey says to Dex as if he is supposed to understand the significance of the Pokémon that just slipped away 

“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about. Fee-what, Milo-who? Dex says

“Just forget about it” Nursey huffs “let’s go back to fishing”

“ok” Dex says

The two go back to their respective sides only this time Buddy is out waiting with them and is on Dex’s shoulder again. Nursey noticed how the small grass type had taken a particular liking to the red-head.

Just when he was about to comment on the matter a splashing in the water draws everyone’s attention away

“What was that” Dex questions 

“Over there” Nurseys points

On the left of the boat a dark figure swims closer to the boat

“Get ready, Buddy” Nursey says

“Rose Rose” Roselia responds

Once the figure gotten as close to boat as possible it pokes its head up out of the water

“Poli?” Says the strange blue creature

“Awww look Dex” Nurseys says

“Well it’s looks better than that last one we saw” Dex says

“Still rude, bro” Nurseys says while taking his phone out to look up the Pokémon on his Pokedex app

Poliwag, the tadpole Pokémon. Poliwag has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the Pokémon's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it.

“Neat” Nursey claims

“More like badass” Dex corrects

“All right, let’s get on with it before our friends slips away like Feebas” Nursey says “Buddy use magical leaf”  
While still on Dex’s shoulder, Buddy stand up and aims its rose bearing hands at the Poliwag and fires the shining green leaves at the wild Pokémon. 

In response to the attack, the Poliwag dives back down underwater.

“Uhhh did it work” Dex questions

“Give it a sec, bro” Nursey answers

A few minutes later bubbles start to rise from the water and the Poliwag resurfaces. Only this time it is not alone

“Poli poli” the poliwag says to its comrades

“Whoa are those more poliwag?” Dex questions

“Uhhh, I think those are its evolved forms” Nursey answers worriedly 

Nursey takes out his phone and scans the two new Pokémon. 

Poliwrath, the tadpole Pokémon. Poliwrath's highly developed, brawny muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. It is so tirelessly strong, this Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Pacific Ocean without effort.

Politoed, the frog Pokémon. The curled hair on Politoed's head is proof of its status as a king. It is said that the longer and more curled the hair, the more respect this Pokémon earns from its peers. 

The two evolved forms of Poliwag came to defend their younger and weaker comrade and stare angrily at both Dex and Nursey

“Uhhhh Dex maybe we should get outta here” Nursey says

“I think you might be right” Dex agrees

Before the two can even grab the paddles to start rowing away the Poliwrath and Politoed leap out of the water and fire a hydro pump blast at the two. The twin blasts of water hit the front of the boat and send it flying backwards towards the shore. Nursey and Dex both scream and hold onto each other for dear life as they are sent flying across the lake at a ridiculously high speed and crash into the shore. The impact of the boat against the shore sends all three passengers flying out and the paddle boat is completely totaled from the impact.

*groan* “Dex, bro you ok? Nursey asks

*groan* “I’m still alive, if that’s what you’re askin” Dex responds groggily

Nursey lifts up his head and glances over at Dex’s body which Buddy somehow has been able to stay on. “Hey Buddy you ok?”

“Rose Rose” Buddy answers wearily

“Welp the boat is wrecked, my body is sore, and I’m tired as hell. But all in all I think this was a pretty successful night? Nursey exclaims

Dex sits up and stares pointedly at Nursey “In what world is what happened here tonight pretty successful”

“Well, the forest was a bust so we know grass types are out, the lake was a no go so water types are out too. Now out of 18 types we still have 16 that could be a perfect fit for you Dex.” Nursey leans over and clasps Dex’s shoulder and gently grips it. “No worries bro, we’re gonna find you the perfect partner and then things’ll be chill” Nursey states confidently

Dex huffs in disbelief “Why do you care so much man? I mean yesterday we got knocked unconscious by a tiny angry mushroom and today we got hosed by a frog and angry buff tadpole thing. I’d understand if you don’t wanna do this anymore cause of any other crazy shit that might happen” 

“Dude” Nursey starts “This has honestly been the most fun I’ve had in a while. I’m sticking this out with you bro, til the end and we get you you’re first Pokemon ok?” Nursey hold out his fist for a fist bump

“Oh wow, so we upgraded from pinky promises” Dex chirps

“Don’t be a dick” Nursey chirps back

“Yeah, til the end” Dex meets Nurseys fist with his own and the two stare into each other’s eyes for a longer than necessary amount of time until Nurseys yawn ruins the moment 

“Man, getting’ attacked by wild Pokémon really makes ya sleepy” Nursey exclaims

“Come on Nurse my dorms this way” Dex stand up and starts making his way to his dorm hall.

“But Dex, you and I don’t live in the same dorm complex” Nursey questions

“Yeah I know but….my place is closer….and you know…so you won’t have to go far …you could just stay….at my place tonight…..if you want?” Dex sputters

Nursey stares at Dex for a couples seconds before his face bursts into a wide grin “Awwww Sleepover at Dex’s” He exclaims happily

“Uggggh, ya know, fuck it go sleep in your own place since you wanna be weird about it” Dex huffs as he makes his way to his dorm

“Awwww Dex don’t be that way come on dude, you really gonna make me walk all the way back?” Nursey pleads and follows behind Dex

“At least let me take Buddy back with me” Nursey says

“Rose Rose” Buddy is still perched on Dex’s shoulder and is making no motion to move

“I think the lil guy likes me more than you” Dex says cockily

“Now I know you’re sleep deprived, as if my lil buddy would pick you over me. Right Buddy?’ Nursey asks while looking at Buddy

In response Buddy nuzzles up against Dex’s cheek and chirps lightly “Rose Rose”

“Traitor!!!” Nursey exclaims loudly

“Welp, looks like we got our answer. Come on Nurse we both got class in the morning. Oh and you’re sleeping on the floor” Dex states

“Wait, so the sleepover’s back on?” Nursey questions

“Only if you never refer to it as a sleepover ever again” Dex answers 

“Hey” Nursey holds his hands up in surrender “ It’s chill with me”

“Chill is also forbidden from being said in my room” Dex says

“Anymore forbidden words?” Nursey jokingly asks

“I’m sure you’ll say something that I’ll have to add to the list” Dex answers seriously

The two walk the rest of the way back to Dex’s dorm chirping each other back and forth. The mangled paddle boat long forgotten and their plans for tomorrow in the works. Where will Pokémon lead our two heroes next in their search for Dex’s perfect partner?


	4. Shelter Shuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek & Will try checking out Samwells Pokemon Shelter & they end up picking up an unexpected admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pretend like I haven't not updated this fic in like 7 months*
> 
> Hey everyone so I got bit by the inspiration bug and finally got around to writing the next installment. I know I know I'm trash, but please forgive me in exchange for this long ass chapter and all the precious babby and dog & cat pokemon included in this chapter

Today we turn back towards Derek Nurse in his efforts to find a Pokémon partner for his new friend/crush William Poindexter. Their combined efforts have led them towards the Samwell Pokémon shelter to peruse and look at some Pokémon that have been left in their care. Some of the Pokémon residents have been rescued not only from abusive trainers, but young Pokémon that have been abandoned, either as babies or when they were in their eggs. 

“Ya know bro, in hindsight we should have started looking for a partner for you here. I mean the Forest and Lake were fun and all, but I feel like we’re less likely to get attacked here.” Derek explains while brushing the fur of a Skitty that is sitting in his lap.

“Yeah what a great idea Nurse, a little late, but I appreciate the effort on your part” William chirps back while also brushing the fur of a Meowth that is sitting in his lap

In response Nursey sticks his tongue out at Dex, who in turn gives him the middle finger and the two just go back and forth with childish gestures until one of the shelter employees walks over 

“You two better knock it off before I have to throw both of your asses out” Lardo glowers 

“Sorry Lards”

“Yeah, we’ll be good”

In fact it was Lardo’s idea that the two even stop by the shelter, thanks to Shitty and his inability to keep anything hidden from Lardo, she found out about the no-Pokemon situation with Dex and thought she should be a good team manager and help out her two frogs.

“Yeah I know you will. But are you two just gonna hang out in the cat area all day? We do have other sections if Dex is lookin for variety?” Lardo questions

“Well that’s all up to Dexy now isn’t it?” Nursey says while grinning over at Dex

By now Dex had gotten used to Nursey’s flirting habits as just a part of his personality so he no longer blushed at every grin or new twist on a nickname that was thrown at him “Yeah let’s do some lookin. But before we leave we gotta come back and see the cats, I didn’t get to brush em’ all.” Dex says matter o’ factly 

“Dude I understand, I’m not a total monster” Nurseys replies

“That has yet to be determined Nurse” Dex chirps

“Oh Dex your words, they hurt me” Nursey says while bring his hands over his heart in mock pain 

“All right Dram queen, can you believe this guy Meowth?” Dex says while scratching underneath Meowths chin.

“Nyar Nya” Meowths purrs 

“I’m gonna leave you two alone before your flirting gives me a rash, but if need anything don’t be afraid to ask…….someone else” Lardo says while walking away to go restock the Pokémon food.

The two make their way around the shelter and stop by the Dog section

“Awww Dex, look at em’ all” Nursey fawns

The Dog section of the Samwell shelter is exactly what it sounds like and is filled with all types of puppy Pokémon in a large pen so that they can all run around and have plenty of space to play. 

“Arf Arf” barks one curious Rockruff who comes up to investigate the two new occupants of the pen

“Awww, Hi lil’ buddy” Nursey says while holding out his hand so the curious little one can get a good sniff of him

Once it got Nursey’s scent it barked over at its fellow dog Pokémon and they all came charging over to greet him 

“woof woof” barked a dopey looking Growlithe

“BOOF” barked a particularly friendly Stoutland 

“rrrrRoof roof” barked a jumpy Houndour

“Yip Yip” barked an unusually small Poochyena 

“Ruff Ruff barked a pair of Lillipup twins 

“Wuff Wuff” barked a very shaggy Furfrou 

“Awww you’re all so cute” Nursey bent down to get a better view of them all

The Dogs took this as an opportunity and all jumped on Nursey and started licking him in greeting 

“Aww gosh, Dex come on man help me” Nursey pleaded even though he was in no real danger

But when Nursey didn’t hear any response from William at all, he glances up and sees that Will was looking across the pen at something.   
“Dex?” Nursey questioned while craning his head to look at whatever had stolen Dex’s attention 

Over in the corner of the dog pen, a lone Snubbull sits in the corner away from the others.

Dex makes his way over to the Snubbull and bends down to be at Snubbulls eye level, and like Nursey did before Dex holds out his hand so that Snubbull can get his scent. 

“Hey lil’ guy, why’re you all in the back by yourself?” Dex questions

In response the Snubbull looks up at Dex, growling lowly and glaring at Dex as a form of warning.

“Uhhh hey Dex maybe that one isn’t the best to try and get to know right now.” Nursey offers once he sees how hostile the Pokémon is.

“Nurse this is a shelter remember? I know some Pokémon here have been put through it by shitty people. This one just looked real sad ya know? Before you called all those dogs over to you this one was just fine playing with all the others but once we showed up it got all quiet and hid over here in the corner. Dex explains 

Nursey didn’t even notice all that and was astounded at Dex’s perception in the situation.

Snubbull on the other hand was still growling at Dex and was showing no signs of backing down.

“*Sigh* I’ll leave you be, but here.” Dex reaches into his SMH hoodie and pulls out his stress reliever ball.  
“Whenever I get stressed or scared I squeeze on this to calm down. I’m guessin you wanna stay here with your friends for a while so to make that happen you need to find a way to express all that anger of yours. So whenever you’re feeling stressed or just pissed in general give this thing a good squeeze….or I guess in your case a chomp?” Dex says while holding out the ball for Snubbull

Snubbull continues to just glare at Dex but has stopped growling at him.

“I’ll just put it down here” Dex places the ball down at Snubbull feet and stands back up

“Hey Nurse, I’m ready if you are” Dex offers

Nursey on the other hand was still in awe over just how calmly and well Dex handled the situation. “Who are you and what have you done with the real Poindexter?” Nursey questions

“Screw you Nurse ok, I just…..I know how it feels to have a shit ton of anger and no way to express it. So….I’m just doin what I can to help” Dex explains while staring off in the distance, a light blush creeping over his face 

Nursey manages to extract himself from the puppy pile and walks over clapping Dex on the shoulder as he gets close “Wow William J Poindexter learning how to manage his emotions and help others with theirs *sniff* I never thought I’d see the day” Nursey chirps while fake wiping away tears

“Asshole” Dex glowers

“What did I tell you two about the flirting in public?” Lardo deadpans

The two stiffen and turn around to see Lardo standing over at the entrance glaring at them both

“Sorry Lards”

“Yeah, we were just about to”

“Just about to help me feed the newborn Pokemon? Why I thought you two would never ask” Lardo says switching over to a sickeningly sweet smile 

“What? No”

“Yeah we were gonna”  
But before either of them can finish Lardo just gives them a look™ and the three are off to the Newborn Facility leaving the Dog pen.

“Snubbull Snub” Snubbull says while looking down at the ball and up at the entrance where The strange human left.

The Neonate Section of the Samwell Shelter is where all the eggs and Newborn baby Pokémon are housed. The facility is divided into the incubation chamber where all the eggs are housed in their own incubation pod until they show signs of hatching where they are then taken out into the Newborn room where the egg is placed among other Pokémon. Research has yet to answer why eggs need to be around other Pokémon to finally hatch, but so long as the newborns are happy and healthy the Shelter employees aren’t too worried about the details.

“Come on Nurse, hold it like your holding a human baby” Lardo scolds while cradling a Pichu in her arms and simultaneously feeding it its bottle

“Your assuming that I’ve A. ever held a baby and B. can be calm while being responsible for something so little” Nursey glowers while trying, and failing, at copying Lardo’s hold with a Togepi 

“Wow big bad Derek Nurse defeated by a Togepi, what will all your little fans who show up at our games think” Lardo chirps 

“Yeah yeah laugh it up. How’re you doin over there Poindexter? Awful quiet over there” Nursey says while looking over his shoulder to see Dex

Dex on the other hand was expertly holding a Mime Jr. in his arms while feeding it its bottle and simultaneously doing baby talk with a nearby Azurill and Wynaut.

Derek just stared in awe at how well Dex fit into a caregivers role like this. First it was helping that Snubbull and now he even knows how to care for and talk with babies. Derek was happy that he left Buddy back at his Dorm, otherwise he doubts he would have survived all the sneering and side eye from his rose bearing partner. 

“Take a picture Nurse it’ll last longer.” Lardo chirped while giving him a knowing glace 

“What!!! I uhhh have no idea what you’re talkin about” He fumbles and jerks around so much trying to come up with an excuse that he startles the Togepi in his arms. Causing the poor baby to cry

“Awwww geez, come on Nurse” Lardo scolds as she makes motions to put Pichu up and take Togepi to calm them down.  
But before she can do any of that Dex is already on the scene

“Here pass em’ to me” Dex says holding his arms out

“Oh uh ok” Nursey says while handing the crying Togepi over to Dex

Both Nursey and Lardo watch in awe as Dex expertly comforts the tiny Spike Ball Pokémon back down to a calmer demeanor 

“Wow Poindexter, I’m actually speechless” Nursey says in amusement

“Well that would be a first” Dex smirks back over to him 

Derek had never been happier to have dark skin than in that moment, because he knew that if he were any lighter, than both Dex & Lardo would see the blush creeping over his face from having Will smirk so confidently at him. 

But what none of them noticed was the Snubbull from the dog pen, watching from the corner with curiosity and bewilderment that a human could be so gentle and kind

“Snub snubbull” The Fairy Pokémon whispers to itself.

“Welp once Derek picks his jaw up off the floor you two can go. I think you’ve earned your freedom” Lardo quips while putting Pichu back in its crib for a nap.

“Oh really ya sure Lards? I mean what about you Dex we didn’t even get to see all the Pokemon here, plus you didn’t even get to pick one?” Nursey questions

“It’s fine with me Nurse, besides the shelter isn’t goin anywhere so we can always come back.” Dex offers

“Welp if that’s settled you two go on and skedaddle before I change my mind and make you clean the Mudsdale pen” Lardo says with her trademarked sweet smile.

The two boys don’t need any more encouragement after that and make their way out of the Shelter. But not before swinging by the cat section one more time to see all the kitties.

“So uh you wanna get something to eat after this” Nursey manages to get out while waving a ribbon chaser toy around a Glameow

“Sure. What’d you have in mind?” Dex says as he waves a feather toy back and forth between an Espurr and a Purrloin.

Derek mustered up all his courage to open with “There’s this Italian place a couple blocks from here. Heard the pastas great plus their garlic bread is orgasmic”

Dex chuckles “Is that an actual review or are you just trying to hype up the place?

Derek holds up his right hand and places his left hand on his chest “Hand to God dude that was an actual review for it”   
“Ok, but you’re payin’” Dex quips

“Heh, don’t I always” Derek says as he winks over at Dex

Both Dex and Glameow give Nursey and judging side eye 

“Nevermind I think I’ll stay here where I’m appreciated, right guys” Dex says while tossing the feather toy over to the floor so Purrloin and Espurr can play with it 

“Awwwww Deeeeexxxxx” Nursey groans

“Heh, come on Nurse that garlic bread isn’t gonna be there all night” Dex says as he stands up and makes his way over to the exit

“GARLIC BREAD GARLIC BREAD” Nursey chants methodically while making his way over to Dexter

“Yeah on second thought” Dex starts

But before he can say another word Derek grabs his hand and the two are out the door and on the streets on their way to some garlic breaded goodness. But in the distance a certain pink dog Pokémon watches the two from a far.

“Snubbull Snub”


End file.
